


Distraught

by lucy2point_oh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fish, M/M, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy2point_oh/pseuds/lucy2point_oh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story prompt: One half of the couple has a fish and is overly distraught that it is dead/dying. The other half of the couple doesn't know how to react to the first half's distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraught

Kageyama didn’t understand.

This wasn’t a new reaction for him when it came to Hinata. He should have been used to the sudden outbursts of emotion that his smaller friend often had. Usually he could sit through them; a comforting pat here, a strategically placed compliment there and everything would be better. Or, more likely, Hinata would be so distracted by whatever Kageyama had said by way of insult that he would forget whatever it was he had been upset about. This time however, Kageyama had no idea on how to react. There was something about seeing the fluff of orange hair ducked into scrawny knees that made him confused rather than sympathetic.

“I don’t understand,” he said, probably for the fifteenth time that morning.

His comment brought on a new wave of wailing from the smaller crow. He was a blubbering mess. Kageyama crouched beside him, patting his head with stiff hands. His face was scrunched up in a frown. He felt odd. Comfort didn’t come naturally to the genius setter. He was more at ease on the court, where he could command the actions of those around him. Hinata however, was untameable. A wild, unpredictable bundle of energy that didn’t react in ways that were easily controlled.

Almond eyes turned to stare at him, wet with fresh tears. His expression was so pitiful that Kageyama almost felt like laughing. But he knew from past experience that to laugh while Hinata was in such a state would be the wrong way to go about it.

“He-he-he’s dying!” Hinata cried. Blubbering sobs soon followed, making anything Hinata said afterwards come out as a jumbled mess of incoherent babbling.

Kageyama sighed and looked at the creature in question: a bright orange goldfish that was currently floating on the surface of the water. It was hard to deny the simple fact that the fish was dying. It hadn’t moved since Kageyama had gotten there 30 minutes ago following Hinata’s plea for help through text message. 

“Lo-look at him!” a trembling finger stabbed at the fish as if Kageyama hadn’t been staring at it since he’d arrived. “He-he-he’s floating!”

“He’s a fish, dumbass,” Kageyama said stubbornly. “Fish are supposed to float.”

His words brought on a fresh wave of sobs. Kageyama wanted nothing more than to escape the room and get something to eat, maybe come back when Hinata had calmed down in a few hours. He really didn’t know how to deal with the boy in front of him.

“N-n-not li-like this!” Hinata persisted. 

Kageyama sighed, shuffling closer to the tank. Hinata had pulled it off the bedside table in distress, and a lot of water had splashed over the floor, soaking the carpets. His knees squelched in the dampness beneath him, and he bit back a snarl for the younger boys’ idiocy. When Hinata was finished being upset over the fish though, he was gonna get an earfull.

The fish bobbed limply on the top of the water as Kageyama nudged the tank. Its eyes stared blankly ahead of it. For all intents and purposes, the fish was dead, not dying. But Kageyama knew better than to correct Hinata on that.

“Have you fed him today?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata only nodded weakly in response. 

“Did you feed him yesterday?” Kageyama asked.

Another feeble nod.

“And the day before?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata’s eyebrows knotted together in a frown as he bobbed his head up and down in confirmation.

“And the day before that-” Kageyama was interrupted by a loud wailing noise.

“I only got him 4 days ago!”

Kageyama rocked back on his heels, dumfounded that the idiot in front of him was so upset over a pet he’d had for less than a week. He didn’t even know where to begin with how stupid the boy was. 

“Dumbass!” he shouted angrily, words failing him.

He was on his feet in a scramble of limbs, dragging Hinata up by his collar. Hinata had stopped blubbering for a moment, enraptured by Kageyama’s outburst. When Kageyama dragged them to the door, Hinata’s legs stumbled on the carpet as if made of jelly.

“Where are we going?” his mumbled question was hitched as he was tugged unceremoniously out the door and through the hallways. They had made it halfway down the street before Kageyama answered, voice brusque.

“To get you another damn fish!”

\---

"This time, don't kill it, dumbass." 

**Author's Note:**

> My sister gave me this prompt before she ran out the door and literally the first thought that came to my mind was Kageyama/Hinata. Not my finest work but it was a cute idea that would probably work better as an artwork imo (pity I can't draw lel). Figures that my first Haikyuu work would be Kageyama!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
